When the Moon Meets the Sun
by ourowneyes
Summary: Jacob and Renessme's story has been told time and again. But what happens when their son imprints outside of the reservation? Love and strength are tested when a man who knows who he is finds his soul mate in a woman still struggling to understand her place in the world. Rated M for future content.
1. Begin at the Beginning

Begin at the Beginning

* * *

**Killian POV**

It's about 2:30 in the afternoon when I close up shop and head out into the cool fall air, noting the sun's position as it begins to lower toward the horizon. Days have gotten shorter, which always makes me feel rushed, like I haven't done enough and there's so much left to do. My whole life makes me feel like that. Too much to do and not enough time, even with all the time in the world.

A branch snaps to my left, and I glance toward the tree line as a large russet wolf walks past. I nod to him, then lift my arms above my head, stretching my muscles and preparing for a run. I tug off my shirt and head to my truck, then strip down and toss everything into the backseat. As I walk toward the forest I let the wolf break the surface, and in a moment's time I'm on all fours without breaking stride. Leaping over a fallen log, I see my father take off and rush to join him.

_Hey son, how was work?_ His voice sounds in my head, along with the others greeting me.

_Easy,_ I shoot back after acknowledging my packmates. _All low maintenance work. I'm heading to Port Angeles in a bit to check on some parts for that VW I'm fixing up._

I can almost see my father's grin through our connection. _I fixed up a VW once. Called it Rabbit. Went from chasing down her parts to chasing down actual rabbits._

I know this, of course, and I chuckle as we leap over another log in sync. Dad raised me on stories of mechanic work, and I always knew I'd follow in his footsteps. In everything. It's my duty, but thankfully I enjoy every second of it.

He stops and turns to face me. I start to run past him, but stop and turn. I tilt my head to the side. _What's up?_

_I'm proud of you, son. The pack has remained strong since you took over two years ago._

I shrug my massive shoulders as best I can in the wolf's body. _I'm honored you thought me ready. It feels good to be Alpha, and it's easy to be strong when your pack is strong._ Feelings of pride and warmth come through the connection with the others, but the feelings from my father are the strongest.

_You have always been ready. I didn't plan to end my calling so soon, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer. And your mother wanted me home more._

I snort with laughter. _Yeah I bet she did. Listen, I gotta get to town before the shop closes. Patrols are set?_ I hear the affirmation from my pack, and nod to my father. _I'll see you tonight for dinner._ He nods at me, and I make my way back to my truck, shifting at the tree line. Dressed again, I hop in and make my way toward my cabin to shower and change.

As I go through the motions I think about what my father said. It's good to know that he's proud of me, that he thinks I've been leading his people well. The past decade has been rough with the Silverclaw pack constantly on our heels, but he's trusted me to handle that situation. It's an honor I can't describe.

My world is anything but average. My father is Jacob Black, and has carried the titles of Warrior, Alpha, and Chief for many years, as well as being a husband and father. My mother is Renessme Cullen-Black, a human/vampire hybrid who brought the world of wolves and vampires crashing together when my father imprinted on her. To be their child is to truly be an oddity, but it's the only life I've ever known.

My only brother, Charlie Edward, hasn't been around in the last decade. He chose to go traveling with Mom's side of the family while Rosalie, Emmett and their adopted daughter Alora came back here to Forks. In a lot of ways, I traded a brother for a sister and it's worked out well. Alora is a human, and spends much of her time running the behind the scenes areas of the family businesses. We haven't discussed her aging, and I don't look forward to the day we do.

I step out of the shower and dry off, checking in the mirror. I leave my hair long, even though it means my wolf fur is long. I don't really care. Mother will sit with me and brush out the tangles and dirt from my coat. Being raised as a wolf has meant my life is very different than a normal man's. We are affectionate creatures by nature, and crave each other's touch. I went to school, and spoke of my mother often. A peer called me soft and I responded by breaking his nose. My family is the world to me, and I won't be ashamed of it.

My reflection stares back at me, and I marvel at it. I've grown older, and I look like a fully grown man, but my features likely will never change from what I see now. At 150 I will still look like a 25 year old man, and I'm 28 now. I rub my fingers along my jaw at the stubble that has grown. My father never has to shave, so my mother insists it comes from her side. Again, fine with me. I like the look of a beard, though I remember my brother vehemently cursing it and shaving every day.

Heading into my room I throw on a pair of black jeans and an old T-shirt. My leather is waiting by the front door, so I head downstairs and throw it on before grabbing my helmet. Being a wolf has some major perks, and one is never getting cold. My bike never has to be put away.

I straddle the back and gun the engine, and soon I'm racing down the road toward Port Angeles, a trip I've taken more times than I can count.

The turn into town approaches quickly, and I grin as I gun the bike toward the shop. Riding is freedom, an escape from the pressures of the Alpha title. My reign began only three years ago, but it's not an easy job handling shifter/vampire/human relations. When I was little my father allowed the pack to reveal themselves to the reservation. It was too difficult to hide our secret with more villagers turning. Leah has not been the sole female for almost as long as I've been alive, and their original pack of sixteen has tripled since the showdown with the Volturi. Many phased because the Cullens stuck around, and the Denalis came often to visit. Once my grandparents and their family left, phasing slowed, but since Rosalie and Emmett returned, three more have phased. There would have been no way to hide fifty wolves and disappearing villagers over the last forty years, so my father's decision was the only one that could have been made.

Luckily for us, the people of La Push apparently always suspected their legends were true. My pack's secret has never left the reservation, and life has been much easier. Bonfires are bigger than ever with the wolves bringing their parents and siblings, and relationships have grown stronger. Imprinting is no longer a rarity – in fact it's the norm.

The thought of imprinting makes my jaw clench, and I hit the kickstand harder than necessary before I swing off the bike. _I've seen every human being on the reservation, and in Forks. She must be an outsider. _I scoff, and shake off the bad feeling as I step into the shop. Of course the Alpha would imprint outside the circle. I am my father's son.

I spend barely a half hour in the shop with the owner. Checking on the order was simple, all the parts for the VW should be in Monday. After exchanging pleasantries and wishing my best to his family, I shake hands with the man and step outside, stretching before I get onto the bike again. I realize I haven't eaten since lunch. It's only 5 and dinner at home won't happen for another couple hours. Wolf appetites don't die, so a trip to that bread place in town won't hurt. I gun the engine and turn onto Main Street, heading down the couple miles or so. Quick bite, grab some water, and head home.

* * *

**Darla POV**

I pull into the convenience store parking lot at 6:49am and turn the car off, but make no move to slide out. I'm struck suddenly by an overwhelming sense of the mundane. This is my life. I wake up and get ready for the day, stop by the store for coffee and cigarettes, drive to work all day every day, and then I go home and write about everything I wish my life was. It feels silly to write about mythical creatures and fantastical lands but it's cathartic and it's all I have right now. There isn't much room for adventure, but I can sure as hell make one up.

_When's the last time I even went out? Oh yeah, Cara's birthday…a month ago. _Once in a while I get to let loose on the weekends – my friends and I hit up a couple bars or go dancing. But, unfortunately for me, my closest friend started a new relationship, and spontaneity has pretty much disappeared. I don't blame her, in fact, I'm really happy for her. I just hate feeling like I'm stuck in a rut.

Glancing at the clock I realize I've just wasted ten minutes feeling sorry for myself. I hop out of my truck and into the brisk late fall air, then hurry into the store. At 7 am the place is relatively crowded, and there's a line at the coffee machine. _Day in, day out, it's always the same shit. I need some adventure. Maybe a road trip. Hm…_

"Can I help you?" My musing is interrupted by one of the store clerks, and I turn to dismiss him when I realize I recognize this one.

"Oh hey Tommy," I greet him with a quick smile. My friends call it my trademark "'I acknowledge your existence but don't exactly encourage a conversation" smile. "Nah I'm just waiting to grab coffee. Thanks though."

He shrugs. "No problem. Hey, Darla, uhm…" Tommy trails off and I step forward as the line moves, my thoughts already diverted to choosing which coffee I want this morning. _Or do I want a cappuccino?_

"I was wondering…" his voice catches my attention again and I turn back him. I arch an eyebrow. Usually our conversations don't go past pleasantries. "Yeah?"

Tommy clears his throat and lifts his chin a little bit. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh. Uhm. Well…" _Well that was unexpected._ I really don't know what to say. I stare at him a moment as my thoughts race. He seems really nice, he can't be that much younger than me, when's the last time I went on a date? I mentally cringe at the memory, then outwardly shrug. _Why not?_

"Sure Tommy," I smile, and I try to make it more sincere this time. "I'm free tonight."

"Great! Can I pick you up around 5?" He's already excited, but I'm not too keen on giving my address out to the guy at the convenience store.

"How about I meet you there? I have some errands to run after work." Not true, but I figure it's a good enough excuse."Did you have a place in mind?"

"How about The Bread Café down the street? It's nice there."

"Sure!" Thankfully it's my turn at the coffee stand. "Five?"

"Yup! See you later!" And he pushes the cart full of items he's restocking toward the back of the store.

I turn and decide on the cappuccino, French Vanilla and Mocha with extra caffeine mixed, and make it rapidly as I think about this random encounter. I mean, I see this guy every day so I guess it isn't too strange for him to ask me, but, seriously, The Bread Café? Not really first date material. Not that I'm looking to be wined and dined but jeez, is it too much to ask for a little preparation?

I pay for my drink and my cigarettes, then head out into the brisk air before jumping into my truck. _I really need to get that step thing attached._ I plug a reminder for the date into my phone, light up, and pull out of the lot, zipping down Main Street toward the library.

_I should really be more excited. I'm going on a date! And Tommy seems really nice. He's gotta be, what, 24? He can't be younger than that…okay he could be_. At 26 I know I'm not old by any means, but the dating world is starting to get a little harder to traverse. I'm not looking to play at a relationship, or for one night stands – those were wonderful in college – but now I'd like to get a little more serious. _Could I be serious with Tommy?_ Immediately I scrunch up my nose at the idea. I never should have agreed to a date. I've lived by one rule my entire adult life when looking at the world of dating: If you can't see yourself waking up beside the person every morning for the rest of your life, there's no point in even getting involved. My friends have all laughed at me for this ideology, of course, but I firmly believe in it. If I _know_ at first glance that I want nothing to do with a person, why should I even encourage the thought? _You realize that's why you date so rarely_, my inner voice snarks at me. I shove her into a corner in the back of my mind and pull into the parking lot at work. Flicking the butt of my cigarette out the window, I grab my purse and turn the car off, then hop out and head inside the building.

Library Main is an old building, built in 1925 during the height of the Roaring Twenties. It's a grand building with a full brick layout, and four white columns creating a porch-like entrance. The windows all have white shutters, the doors are white, and the roof is granite. Inside is an open layout with two floors and spiral staircases on both sides. The elevator in the back left corner was added in the 1980s, and I shudder to think what shelving was like before that. This building is my second home, complete with a couch in my office and a spare set of clothes in case I fall asleep here. Not that that happens often…only about a half dozen times. I got my BA in English Literature and my MS in Library Science, and promptly nabbed the position as this library's Director before I had even graduated. The town was so desperate to keep the place open they fronted me money for my apartment so I could move out here and get set up the summer I graduated and began to work.

I enter the building, lock the door behind me, turn off the alarm and head into my office. It's only 7:30 and we don't open for another half hour, so I take the time to walk around the aisles and make sure everything had been left as it should have been the night before. My ten-person staff here is wonderful, including the two pages I've hired from the high school for afternoon help. Nothing is out of place. I switch on all the computers, then jump excitedly and race to my office to check my email. _The new computers are coming today!_

Libraries are becoming more and more high tech, and my education proved that. Most of my courses revolved around understanding the basics behind technological programming so we would be able to understand programs as they evolve. My first day working here I realized just how backward the library was. We had a five person staff, two computers that were mainly for finding books, and almost no clientele. Within five months I had that changed. Twenty computers had been ordered, I had budgets reworked to hire three additional full-time employees and two part-time, and our patron numbers were steadily growing. I turned the huge second storage room into a resource room where we brought in guests, musicians, had book readings and signings, and a closet full of games like Rock Band and Mario Kart. All in all, I turned my little Library Main into a cultural center.

We gained enough attention that a fundraising board was created for us, and with the money they raised it was requested that I order twenty of the latest and greatest computers to replace the original ones I had bought. Those had been purchased on a very small budget, and were outdated when they were set up. I can't be more excited today to get the new ones.

I hear pounding at the front door and head out of my office. Kala, one of my pages, is standing outside so I open the door to let her in, then decide to leave it open. The other librarians should be arriving soon and we open in five minutes anyway.

"Good morning! What are you doing here, don't you have school?"

"Nope!" The redheaded teenager skips inside and heads to my office to hang her coat. She's pretty much become my protégé, having worked here for two years and deciding that next year she will go to college and earn the same degrees as I have. This, however, means I somehow ended up sharing my office with her. I don't mind as much as I probably should. She's become very much like a little sister. I follow her into the room as she continues. "Teacher conferences so we have the day off. I'm taking the week of Christmas off from work so I thought I'd come in today and tomorrow and recoup those hours. Wait, is that okay? Are you on a weekly or a monthly budget? Crap it's November so neither of those is okay. I'm sorry! I'll leave." She makes to put on her jacket again and I grab it from her, laughing, and hang it up.

"I'm on a quarterly budget so it's perfectly alright if you stay. Don't tell anyone though, I can't have everyone thinking they can change up their schedules."

"My lips are sealed! I'll start reshelving, just let me clock in." And with that she's minimizing my email window and pulling up the program so she can record her hours. I stare at her and smile, seeing myself – although a much less inhibited version. I couldn't capture a room the way she does when I was 17. Hell, I can't do that now! But I did work the same job she's working, and I had the same habit of getting all my work done early so I could hide in the bookcases and read the entire Young Adult selection. Kala doesn't know I know she does that, though, and I let her think she's sneaky. Teens need to feel badass about something.

I clap my hands then pick up my coffee and head out to the front, after letting her know there are two carts waiting plus the returns outside. She tosses an "I know" at me and I chuckle, thinking that she must see me as a sister the same as I see her.

At the front desk I see two of my librarians have shown up, and we already have five patrons milling around the floor. I say hello to the ladies at the desk and head into the resource room to begin clearing the space so the shipment can be dropped off. I'm excited, but it's going to be a long day.

And I have a date.

* * *

**Hey all! Alright so this is an original story that I'm attempting to work into a Twilight fan fiction. I've been quite obsessed with Twi-Fics for a while now, so I thought I'd try my hand. I NEED reviews! I just want to know what people think. And I'm totally open to suggestions, criticisms, and critiques. Originally the whole thing was going to be in Darla's POV, but I feel like Killian needs to be heard as well. I'm having a little trouble catching his character through his eyes, so I need to sit down and have a conversation with him. Second and third chapters are ready, I just need to tweak them so at least chapter 2 will be up within the week. Likely this will be a once-a-week update - here's trying for Sundays. I look forward to sharing my daydreams with you!**


	2. For the First Time

**So I just realized that I didn't identify myself. Two people run this account, me and my best friend. I'm Danielle! Allie is the author of _Snakeskin_, and hopefully this story will convince her to resume that - I miss it just as much as her readers do. All for now - AN at the bottom!**

* * *

For the First Time

* * *

**Darla POV**

_Well this is…nice. Not very exciting, but still nice._

It's 5:30, I'm in the middle of dinner with Tommy, and conversation is…steady. Ish.

I'm trying to be charitable toward my date. After all, I haven't been on a date in a while and he's cute. I found out that he is in fact 24, still in college, doesn't read very much and only watches comedy. In short, I have found out everything I need to know to know that I need to get the hell out of here. This isn't going anywhere near a second date.

Tommy smiles at me from across the table, and I smile back. He doesn't say anything so…neither do I. Without a doubt, he's the proverbial "nice guy." I mean, that's not a bad thing and I scold myself for thinking that like it is, but the differences between us are obvious. He's dressed in khaki pants that can't be comfortable, and a damn button down. I'm in denim, knee high brown, four-inch-heeled boots and a tank top. He has a college sweater on the back of his chair; I have a black leather jacket.

Now don't go getting the wrong idea. I'm no wild child but button downs aren't really my thing. And I can't stand khakis.

"So what do you do for fun?" Tommy asks, jarring me from my speculative thoughts. _Great question, bud. _This has been our dinner so far, a Q &amp; A.

"Uhm," I mean how awkward a question. Does anybody ever have a good answer? "I read a lot, I write a bit, and I'm a big movie buff. I'll watch anything." Pretty sure I covered those already but oh well.

"Cool," he says. "So what's a normal Friday night like for you?"

_Seriously, is this a dating website questionnaire? _What do I do on Friday nights? You can usually find me passed out on my oversized couch with my laptop on the floor. _I can't say that! Even if I don't want to go out again, it's still embarrassing! _ I figure a little white lie won't hurt anyone.

"Uh, I usually go out with my friends. You know, bars or shopping or…whatever." There, okay, that sounds believable.

Tommy just moves on to the next question. "Do you like dogs or cats?"

I blink at him. "Dogs. Excuse me," I reach out for my cup, and Tommy grabs my hand. I'm not expecting it, and I jerk my hand away only to knock my water all over the place.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Luckily the cup was mostly empty, but it fell right into his lap. _That's one way to ruin a date. Woo!_

For a moment, I think I see Tommy's face darken, but then his smile is back.

"It's fine. I'll go fill it for you."

I grab the cup before he can and shake my head with a fake smile plastered on my face. "No, it's okay, I'll go." And I'm standing before he can protest.

As I start to stand I bump into a guy who is moving past me down the aisle. I hear his sharp intake of breath and mumble an apology, then scurry over to the fountain where there's a line for probably no reason.

_Why did I agree to this? I just want to go home_, I think for the thirtieth time in the last half hour_._ Home to my empty house, to stories I've only half written – t_o a huge glass of red wine_. I snicker at my thoughts then jump as a deep, rumbling voice sounds from right behind me.

"Something funny?"

I can't stop myself from turning around. Standing behind me – though now we're facing each other – is the man I bumped into. I hadn't seen his face then, and now I wonder how I could have missed it.

_Holy shit he's gorgeous._

He must be in his late 20s, and is definitely well over six feet tall. Like, _way _over. Broad shoulders are covered by a black leather jacket, but it doesn't take much imagination to think of the physique under the leather. He has a firm, square jaw, full lips and laugh lines which I find important, for some reason. His hair is dark and falls loosely to his shoulders, and I suddenly have the strongest urge to run my fingers through it.

I look into his eyes, and I'm almost blown away. Amber. His eyes are molten amber, and they're burning into mine. I can't figure out the look in his eyes. He looks shocked, confused, elated and maybe even…angry? I'm trying to get a read on his emotions but they aren't coming across very well. I shake my head to clear the fuzz that's suddenly popped, and notice that I can finally pinpoint a new emotion – he's amused. I step back, annoyed – right into the woman that has just started filling her cup. I lose my balance momentarily, and the man reaches out to grab my elbow and steady me.

_Whoa he's warm! How is he so warm?_

"You alright there?" Now I really can't get a read on him. His voice is concerned, but his mouth is still twisted in a smirk, but it's like he's trying really hard to keep hold of the smirk. _What the hell?_ His changing emotions are too confusing. The deep timbre of his voice resonates in my belly and I hastily pull my arm from his grasp. I think I see disappointment flash in his eyes, and I wonder if it's for the same reason I regret moving my arm.

"Sorry about that," I manage to get out, embarrassed at my klutzy side, and puzzled all around. "I'm just tired." Okay so I'm not, but what else am I supposed to say?

"You're tired?" Now his expression is definitely amusement, and he tilts his head to the side. "Is your date with the boy going that well?"

I snort before I can stop myself. "I don't know if I would say it's going _well_." I quickly cover my mouth. _That was so rude!_ But the man only smirks at me. Instinctively I narrow my eyes at him. _Who does this guy think he is? _"My date's going fine, thank you very much." Of course that's in exact opposition to what I just said but right now I just want him to stop laughing at me.

He smirks at me, and then I realize it's my turn at the fountain. I toss my hair over my shoulder as I turn, and again I hear his sharp intake of breath. The man steps closer to me and it's as though time stops. I feel him there, the heat pouring off of him and seeping into my skin, and I feel him slip something into my back pocket.

His mouth is close to my ear when he rumbles out, "You can do so much better than that boy."

I whirl around and our faces are too close for strangers, but I can't back away.

"And you think you're better?" My voice is totally breathless, like I've run a marathon. So much for indignation.

Something dances across the stranger's eyes, and in my periphery vision I see his hand move toward me, but he stops just short of my waist. His voice is hoarse as he forces out words that almost make my heart stop.

"Darling, for you? I'm best."

I gape at him as he turns around and saunters out of the restaurant. _He called me darling!_ _Wait, what the hell just happened?_ For a moment I just stand there. Thankfully no one else is waiting on line for the fountain area. Shaking my head I throw my cup into the garbage and make my way back to Tommy. Whatever that guy put in my pocket is burning a hole there, and I need to leave.

I reach the table and snag my jacket, shrugging it on as I reach for my wallet.

"Tommy, thank you so much for tonight but I need to go home. I'm sorry to cut this short." _Actually, I couldn't be happier_.

He stares at me, and I decide I really don't like the look in his eyes. I yank a five and a ten dollar bill out of my wallet and toss them onto the table. As I do he reaches out and snags my wrist. _Excuse me?_

"Don't leave, you haven't even finished eating. Sit." His voice does not sound the same as it did before, and I pull my wrist from his grasp. It takes more force than it should.

I smile my biggest, fakest smile and wave. "Thanks again, but I need to go. See you around." And I bolt through the front door to my beautiful black truck. I jump into the front seat and lock the doors, then immediately turn the light on and reach into my back pocket.

A note. _He reverse pickpocketed me and left a note!_ It's a napkin folded once, and I unfold it eagerly. _Why am I so excited over this?_

In a heavy, not unattractive scrawl, my stranger has written a very short message.

"Call me. Soon. 1-760-422-5442."

_Do I call him now?_ No way, way too eager. I don't even know him!

Shaking my head at myself I turn the radio up, roll the window down, light a cigarette, and take off for home.

The digital clock on the radio just switches to 7:35 when I pull into my driveway. Putting the car in park and tossing the butt out the window, I pull the note out of my pocket again and stare at the number. _Do I call? Now? Or tomorrow? What if it's a joke? What if this guy and all his buddies are waiting for the stupid blonde to call?_ I look at the note again, and recall the look in the stranger's eyes when I asked if he thought he was better than Tommy. _No, this definitely isn't a joke._

Throwing all caution to the wind, a tendency I seem to have too often, I pull out my cell phone and call the number.

It rings twice, then a third time, and by the fourth ring I'm nervous that he won't pick up. _Will I call again?_

On the fifth ring I hear the line catch, and then his coke and whiskey voice sounds through the phone. I like coke and whiskey.

"Speak."

_What a way to answer your phone. _"Uh, hi. You gave me your number at the café?"

He goes dead silent. When I don't even hear breathing on the other end, I start to get a little embarrassed, then annoyed. "Okay, never mind, sorry I bother-"

"Don't hang up." He cuts me off quickly, then, "What's your name?" His voice almost sounds like a plea, and though I don't understand it, the thought makes me smile.

"Darla. Yours?"

"Killian."

Whoa. Killian, huh? _Sexy name for a drop dead gorgeous man_. "Hi, Killian."

"Darla." I feel like his tongue is caressing my name, as though he's trying to memorize its taste. "I didn't think you would call so soon."

I shrug, forgetting for a moment that he can't see me. "That's what your note said to do."

"So your date didn't go well?"

I narrow my eyes and snort. "The guy got weird, and I didn't feel like sticking around." The way Tommy grabbed my wrist comes to mind and makes me shiver. Wait, did Killian just _growl_?

"What did he do?" Killian's voice is steely and flat, and I think he's angry. _Why?_

"He just grabbed my wrist. It wasn't a big deal."

"He shouldn't have touched you if you didn't want it." Yup, that's definitely anger.

I don't want Killian to be angry, really, it wasn't such a problem. And I don't really get why he would be angry anyway. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." _Why do I feel like I have to reassure this guy? _"Anyway, so why did you want me to call?"

I think Killian hesitates, but when he speaks next it's with absolute confidence.

"I thought you deserved to go on a real date."

_Wait, really?_ "Oh. Uhm…" _What do I say to that?_

"If you're not too freaked out by going out with a stranger, I mean."

I take a second and think about it, then decide I have nothing to lose.

"I would love to go on a real date with you, Killian. When were you thinking?"

He hesitates again. "It's not too late for tonight."

I go silent. _Tonight? Seriously?_ I stop and think about it. I really don't have a reason to say no, and even though I don't know him…I feel like this is the right thing to do. "Tonight sounds great. Where should I meet you?"

Killian chuckles, and the bass of his voice sends lightning through me.

"Let me pick you up. Text me your address."

"What?" I'm definitely surprised. I think this is violating Blind Date Rule Number One: Never give away personal information.

"I'd like to pick you up. You already said you were tired, and you shouldn't drive when you're tired."

_Wait, is he seriously worried about me?_ I think about his reaction to what Tommy did, and it makes sense…even though it doesn't. Still, I hesitate. I should say no, like I did to Tommy. I should insist. Every self-defense instructor I've ever had is screaming at me right now, and yet I hear myself saying, "Okay." _Throwing caution to the wind._

"Good. I'll see you soon, darling."

And Killian hangs up.

In a slight daze I save his number in my phone, then send him a text with my full address. Suddenly I feel seriously inadequate, and I run out of my truck and through the front door of my house, straight to my bathroom.

I have another date.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't get to post on Sunday. My cousin got married and I was her Maid of Honor and I guess I expected to have more time than I did. Silly me! Anyway, this whole chapter is from Darla's POV (obviously) and the next one will either be all Killian or a mix. Haven't decided yet.**

**Shout out to Imsii who gave me my first review EVER! For the first time (haha, get it?) I have reviews, followers, and a favorite! I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE NOW I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF WHEN I WRITE THESE.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to post 3! It's kinda adorbs. Like a lot.**


	3. Face Your Fears

**A/N: I didn't die! And I made this extra long!**

* * *

**Face your Fears**

* * *

**Killian POV**

She called.

Darla.

My imprint.

I stare down at my phone as emotions, colors, images, scents all run through my mind and jumble together. The vanilla scent I caught when she bumped into me, and the scent of fire that was almost my undoing when she looked at me. _At least I know the feeling is mutual._ I shake my head and continue sifting through my thoughts. The color red when I saw the boy she was sitting with. A different shade of red when I slipped the napkin into the back pocket of her pants. The immediate concern when she stumbled in line, the desire to feel her hair for myself when she flipped it over her shoulder…the agony of walking away from her. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run but I know she wouldn't have understood. And how could I have explained? She's –

_She's an outsider._

All the thoughts that had just been jumbled together suddenly disappear and all I focus on is this one fact: My imprint does not live on the reservation. She's a pale face for crying out loud – her people don't have legends like mine.

Before I can concentrate too hard on this obstacle, my phone buzzes with a new message.

22 South Forks Ave – Forks

See you soon?

Darla

And then it hits me. She wouldn't be my imprint if she couldn't handle this. As best we can understand, the imprint leads us to our other half – the person who best fits us.

I grin, and answer her – Soon – then I dial my mother's number.

"Hey handsome! You on your way?"

I grin reflexively, even though she can't see me. "Actually Mom, I can't make dinner tonight. Something came up."

"Oh? Everything okay?"

"I met her."

The phone goes silent as Mom forgets to even breathe. She does that sometimes. Then –

"Are you okay?"

I stop and realize just how much I raged against this the last few years. My whole family knows just how much I didn't like the idea of imprinting outside our home. And maybe it's just the imprint changing my mind, but after seeing Darla and hearing her voice, I can't even imagine feeling that way. I'm embarrassed I ever did.

"Yeah. More than okay. I might actually…I might take her to the bar."

Mom screams, and I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVETHISDOYOUHAVEHTEEXTRAHELMET?!"

I snort a laugh at her reaction. "Yeah, I never took it off the bike after Vaya made me take her to the store yesterday."

"Good! Oh Killian…I'm so happy for you. Now stop talking to me and go get her! I love you!" And she hangs up without waiting for my response. I shake my head, grinning, and start the bike's engine again, turning to peel down the road as fast as I can go.

**Darla POV**

Fifteen minutes later my makeup has been adjusted, my hair is brushed and free to fall down my back, and I've even brushed my teeth. I'm trying hard not to admit it, but if I'm being honest, I would more than like to kiss this man. And I don't know how he feels about cigarette smoke. I decide to keep my outfit the same, in the hopes I don't look _too_ eager.

_Get yourself together Darla, he could be insane!_ And yet I'm letting him pick me up. I wonder when he'll be here.

Just as the thought crosses my mind, I hear a roar coming from down the street, until it's right in front of my house.

_No. Oh no. No._

The engine cuts and I stand in my living room frozen to the floor. _Please don't let that be a motorcycle._

A few seconds later there's a knock on my door, and it's like my movements are robotic as I walk over and open it. I hold the door wide for him to come in, but I can't get any words out.

Parked on the street in front of my house is a beautiful black motorcycle with silver accents. It's big but not wide, with plenty of room for two people. Killian has his helmet tucked under his arm, and he holds another one in his hand.

I stare at his bike at a loss for words. I've had nightmares about exactly this happening. I feel my eyes start to burn, and I blink rapidly to avoid embarrassing myself.

"Darla?"

I jump at the sound of Killian's voice, and quickly look up at him. "I'm sorry. Hi."

"Hi." He looks at me, and I can tell he's trying really hard to understand what just happened. "Are you okay?"

I can feel the lump in my throat and I nod instead of answering. Then I take a deep breath and glance at the ground before returning my gaze to his. I don't know what possesses me to come right out with the truth, but it's an impulse I can't beat down.

"My brother died on a motorcycle when I was twelve. I haven't been near one since."

Killian's eyes grow wide, and I notice his free hand twitches like he wants to reach out to me. Suddenly I'm desperate for him to touch me, but he doesn't.

"Darla, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wanted to impress you," he snorts derisively. "Guess that backfired."

The sound of his voice and the look in his eyes is so remorseful, I feel compelled to put him at ease.

"Don't apologize, you didn't know. How could you?" I shrug. "It was just a surprise, that's all." Although it really shouldn't have been. His entire look _screams_ "biker," I don't know how I wasn't prepared.

"Are you scared?" Killian's look is intense, and he's very serious. He's so blunt with his words, like he says the first thing that comes to mind…it's new.

I shrug and look at the ground. "A little, of course. He used to take me out all the time on his bike and…I loved it." I feel a weak smile pulling at the corners of my lips. "But now they just hold so much pain, I don't really know how to react to them."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Killian put both helmets down on the ground before standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't mean to dredge up painful memories for you, Darla." Something in the way he says it makes me realize he's a man not used to apologizing, and I try to let him off the hook.

"No, really, it's fine. If things had been different I probably would've had my own bike right now. Don't apologize." I look up and see him staring at me, like he's trying to read my mind.

"Darla, I'm going to ask you this once, and I won't ask again. If you say no, then it's my truck from now on."

I lift an eyebrow and study him, waiting for this "one time only" question. "What?"

"Would you like to go for a ride? I can assure you, you will be more than safe with me." He hesitates a moment, then finishes his thought. "I do not want you to be afraid of anything."

There's that word again. Afraid. Scared. Fear. Generally speaking, I try to keep those words out of my vocabulary. Fearing something is giving it power over you, and I don't want anything to have power over me. _Never again. I won't go there again._

I bite my lower lip and look past Killian at his bike. This is big. I mean, a motorcycle killed my brother. _Actually, it was a drunk driver. But he might have lived if he'd been in a car._ Am I ready to face this? To let go?

I turn my gaze back to Killian's in time to see him shake his head. "Nevermind, you don't have to."

He starts to move away, to grab the helmets I guess, but I reach out quickly and grab his arm. _The leather is warm._

"Take me." Killian stops moving, then straightens out and turns to me again. "Help me get over this. Please." _Oh my god my heart might stop now_.

He moves a little closer to me, and again I get the feeling that he's trying to see into my mind. His eyes are burning into mine, and somehow I feel like he's telling me not to be afraid. And as if it can't help but obey, my heartbeat slows down a bit.

"You're sure about this?" I nod, and reach out to take the spare helmet from him.

"As sure as I'll ever be."

I think I see pride in his eyes, but then he starts walking to his motorcycle. I follow and try to actually feel the confidence I'm attempting to exude. Killian puts on his own helmet and sits on the bike, then holds a hand out to me. It's necessary – my legs are pretty short, and I definitely need some help straddling that thing.

_Straddling which thing?_ I feel my face turn red at my dirty thought, and I quickly pull the helmet over my head.

I take his hand and use its leverage to help me swing my leg over the motorcycle. The seat is tilted so I slide forward until my thighs are flush around his. He turns his head and speaks loud enough so I can hear him through our helmets. "Wrap your arms tight around my waist. Don't worry about hurting me – hold on as tight as you need to."

I'm grateful for that, and I do as he said without any embarrassment. _God he feels good. _He's warm still, and I can feel how tight his muscles are where I'm touching him – which is mostly everywhere right now. Before my thoughts can drag me under, I ask him where we're going.

"I was going to take you to my family's hangout, but that's a little ways away and I'd like to take the motorcycle slow with you. Where I'm taking you now is a secret." I don't need to see him to know he's got the smirk on his face.

"Okay." My voice is small, and I can feel my heart racing. _I can't believe I'm sitting on a motorcycle. I'm about to ride a motorcycle. I'm terrified._

Killian reaches down to my hands and pulls my arms even tighter around his waist. "Hold on."

I press my head as best I can against his back and nod and he reaches out to the throttle. The engine roars with life. I squeeze my eyes shut as firmly as I can, and grip him tighter, my fingers clinging to his jacket.

"Here we go." The low timber of his voice is soothing, and I cling to it as the bike starts to move.

I can't stop the whimper that escapes me, and I bite my lower lip to keep it from happening again. _No fear. No fear. You're safe with him. Breathe._

I keep up my thoughts like a mantra, and start trying to do a breathing exercise. They usually work, but the wind racing past us isn't helping, so I do my best just to keep my breathing steady. I can't start to hyperventilate.

Killian leans into a turn, and the whimper escapes again. _Can he hear me? God I hope he doesn't think I'm a baby. _The fact that I can still think straight is surprising, and I start to realize that I'm slightly calming down. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

Everything is a blur, and it's dark so I can't see much. But what I can see…is stunning. The night skyline is all lit up, and even though we're zipping along a highway and I'm still scared, I realize that it's beautiful. I can remember my brother talking about riding, and I somehow hear his voice.

"_It's like freedom, cruising on the bike. The world is mine, and nothing can take it away."_

I realize at that moment that even though it was awful, and sudden, and even though he was far too young, Cliff died doing what he loved. I think somehow that makes it okay.

**Killian POV**

I lean into a turn and feel Darla press herself even closer, despite the improbability of doing so at this point. She's so close I can feel every tremor that races through her, every stutter in her heartbeat and breath. Even over the wind rushing past us I can hear her whimpers, and I'm torn between going faster to get her off sooner and going slower so I don't scare her worse than I already am. I go with faster, knowing her eyes are closed and praying she's too preoccupied to feel the acceleration.

Not for the first time in the last twenty minutes I wish I had taken my truck. Or convinced her to take hers. But I knew I couldn't deny her – I can't deny her anything. And I don't want her to be afraid, not of anything.

I see the hidden exit crop up, and as gently as I can I lean to bike toward it, allowing the machine to glide toward the path before braking and turning it off. I lift off my helmet and let it fall to the ground, waiting for Darla to move her hands from my waist. After a few moments, I realize she can't move. I can feel her heartbeat slowing down, and her breathing is evening out, but no part of her is even tensing for movement.

Slowly, I reach down and take her hands in mine. For a moment, I just hold them, wanting to memorize how every part of her feels. She's small, but she isn't dainty – while I know how fragile she is compared to me, I'm not worried about breaking her. Wondering how she'll react, I raise her hands and kiss each of her knuckles. My reward is feeling her heart stutter softly, and this time I know it isn't from fear.

I release her hands to her sides and stand, only to turn around and sit again, facing her.

"Darla, I'm gonna take your helmet off now." After a moment she nods, and I gently remove the helmet and drop it beside my own. The wind blows some of her hair into her face, and I push it back behind her ears before cupping her chin and raising her gaze to mine. Her eyes are shining the brightest green, but their beauty is marred by the tears running silently down her face. I keep my palms pressed to her cheeks, and wipe away the tears, wishing I could stop them forever. I know I can't, but that doesn't stop the promise from escaping either.

"You're okay. You're safe. I will keep you safe. Forever." As the last word leaves my mouth I tense up, knowing I ruined it, waiting for her to realize what I said. I just met her, and I'm promising forever? She's gonna think I'm crazy! She's gonna –

Darla throws her arms around my waist and presses herself against me just as a sob escapes her. Instinctively I clasp her to me with one arm around her back and the other cradling her head, my fingers tangled in her hair. I feel her hands slide up beneath my coat and her fingers clasp my shirt, her nails embedded slightly into the skin of my back. We stay like this for a while, she sobbing and clasping me to her as I clutch her just as desperately.

Then, I feel her shift slightly, the sobs still shaking her whole body, and she presses her face into my throat. Darla takes a deep breath, and when she exhales it's like she flipped the switch on her tears. Her crying suddenly lessens and her breathing is almost back to normal.

For a moment, I'm stunned. Putting her nose to my throat is an absolute wolf thing – my pack and I do it instinctively when we're looking for comfort. And she relaxed immediately after, like my scent calmed her.

Even though I know it's pointless, I scent the air around her. Just vanilla and fire, and a touch of the ocean which is probably from her tears. Funny – most people just smell like salt and sick when they cry, not like the coastline. I smell nothing that would explain her animal move, and decide she must just be an instinctual being. Some humans are made that way.

Long before I'm ready to let go, Darla pulls her arms from around my back and pushes against my chest to help balance as she sits up. One hand moves to rake her fingers through her hair, but the other stays firmly over my heart. _I wonder if I'm the only one who notices that._

She smiles softly at me, and I can't help but get lost in it. Even this smile – embarrassed and still slightly sad – is breathtaking from my imprint.

"Thank you." Her voice is soft, and if I didn't know better I would have thought she hadn't cried at all. I'm glad she doesn't apologize – I need her to feel comfortable with me, to know that she never has to hide from me. I need to know she trusts me.

I smile back and move one hand from where I had been holding her waist to wipe the last of her tears away. "I admire your strength darling, facing your fear like that. You should be proud of yourself." _Gods know I'm proud of –_ she laughs softly, and it's music to my ears.

"I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't give in to fear again."

The statement hangs in the air as her laughter chokes off, and her eyes widen before she looks to the ground. I look at her, and pray that she didn't mean what that sounded like…but I quickly realize that she has already faced her past once today. I don't want her to think about the past, I want her in the present, with me.

Again, I touch her chin and lift her gaze 'til she looks me in the eye. "A story for another time." When I see the smile creep across her lips, I know it's time to get off the bike and my hands grip her waist and lift her into the air and onto her feet, and I am standing beside her not a moment later.

Darla lifts an eyebrow and laughs lightly then turns to look around her. The moon is almost full tonight, so there's plenty of light to see by. "So…is the secret place a hiking trail?"

"Nah," I say, smirking, and point to a foot path hidden in the tree line. "A secret trail _leads_ to the secret place. It's not far. You okay to walk?"

"I'm not totally helpless you know!" she says, but the grin behind it tells me she's kidding. I watch as she begins down the path, and then –

"Whoa!"

Instantly alarmed, I practically leap the twenty feet between us and find her sitting upright at the bottom of a very, very short incline.

_She fell. She actually fell!_

I can't stop myself, and I double over in laughter as she turns around and looks at me, her eyes huge and her cheeks pink. I realize that she probably doesn't appreciate me laughing at her, but before I can stop myself I hear her joining in. I hear leaves moving and glance up to see her lying flat on her back and giggling uncontrollably.

I realize that we both needed a good laugh after the intense ride, and I keep the grin on my face as I walk over to her and hold my hand out. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

She giggles a final time and takes my hand. "Well I can't say no to that!"

Chuckling, I crouch down so she can settle herself on my back. Her arms circle loosely around my neck, and her legs wrap tightly around my waist with my hands holding her thighs just above the backs of her knees. I begin walking toward the spot, watching out for branches in our way.

"You're really strong, huh?"

It's such an innocent question, with such a ridiculous answer that I can't help but laugh. The sound rumbles through my chest and waist, and I feel her legs tighten around me. Her scent spikes and for the third time since I've met her, I see red. This time the color is accompanied by a new scent from her, and it kills my laugh immediately and causes me to gasp. Her arousal is intoxicating and it takes far too much concentration to ignore it than it should. I've just met her and the beasts inside me already want to – _Stop it Killian. She's human. You can't go there._ I take a deep breath through my mouth and mumble a response.

"Not as strong as I'd like to be."

Gods bless this woman – she doesn't question my answer. She just leans forward and lightly rests her chin on my head. Then one of her hands moves to my cheek, and she lightly glides her fingers across the stubble on my jaw and down my neck. It's…soothing, and again she makes me question her nature. Maybe her actions are just the results of female instinct. Again, I decide to let it go, but I tighten my hold around her thighs as I began to walk down the hill before us.

Once I reach the bottom, I crouch again and let her off, but I keep my hold on her hand. She seems more than happy with the gesture, and to my surprise, laces our fingers together.

"Is this it? It's quiet." But her smile tells me she likes that.

I shake my head and rub my thumb across her knuckles, almost without realizing it. "Close your eyes." She lifts her eyes brow at me and smirks, but does as I ask. Carefully, I guide her forward by my hold on her hand and navigate her through the opening in the trees. When I've led her to the right spot, I stop and move behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist without releasing her hand. Needing to be closer, I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Look."

I watch her as she opens her eyes, and gasps at the view in front of us. Years ago on a run, I found this place. It's a natural lake in the middle of the forest, about a mile from the road. People should have found it, but something keeps everyone but my kind away. I watch as Darla hears the loons and turns in their direction, then tilts her head back against my chest to see the sky.

She mouths a few words, but I can't read her lips. Darla grins and lets go of my hand, but before I can protest she's turned around in the circle of my arms and pressed herself against my chest, her arms around my back. "Killian," she begins, her eyes flitting between mine, "this is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

I want to kiss her. The need is burning through my blood, and her lips are so close, her scent so alluring, her body so soft against me…

Instead, I raise my hand and run my fingertips slowly down along her cheek and jaw, drawing the path I want my mouth to take. She leans unconsciously into my hand, and her eyes flutter like she wants to close them.

"I'm sorry," I hear myself saying. "I know this is sudden, and it must seem a little intense. I just…I needed to bring you here." I can't help but hold my breath, waiting for her answer.

And she doesn't miss a beat.

Reaching up, Darla places her hand on my chest, once again over my heart. And she smiles at me – a full, open, honest and dazzling smile.

"Look, Killian…I have no idea what's going on right now. All I know is…I'm drawn to you. I couldn't walk away right now if I wanted to."

My breath rushes out of my lungs, but she isn't finished.

"No matter what though, don't be sorry. I'm not."

**Darla POV**

And I'm not. Something is clicking inside me right now, like this is right. Like this is where I'm supposed to be.

_He's going to kiss me._

Killian's gentle touch on my cheek tenses, and his hand slides behind my head. In this moment, I am absolutely lost in his touch – and totally okay with that fact. I'm already as close to him as I can get, but I see him leaning toward me, his lips just a breath away, and then –

Nothing.

Killian takes a step back, then bows at the waist and holds out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

I blink. _Is he serious? I lift an eyebrow and narrow my eyes playfully. _"What?"

He grins, and the expression lights up his face. "Dance with me."

It's so absurd I can't help but giggle. "Uhm…there's no music."

He shrugs, still holding his hand out, still grinning. "I'll sing for us."

My jaw drops. _Okay, he's gorgeous, rides a motorcycle, carries me like I'm a feather, brings me to secret places, dances, and sings? Is there anything he _can't_ do?_ "You sing?"

"A bit." And with that he catches hold of my hand, wraps the other around my waist, and we start swaying.

Softly, he begins, and yet again, I almost stop breathing. _This song!_

"_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?  
__Open your eyes and describe it to me.  
__The Heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,  
__That's what I see through your eyes."_

Before he can begin the second verse, I'm already there.

"_I see the Heavens, each time that you smile.  
__I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles.  
__And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile,  
__That's what I see through your eyes."_

And without skipping a beat, we join together on the chorus.

"_Here in the night, I see the sun.  
__Here in the dark our two hearts are one.  
__It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun.  
__And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."_

Killian spins me as we finish, and then pulls me back into him. He's grin has slipped to just a content smile, and I'm too overwhelmed to focus on my facial expressions. If he wasn't holding me, I'd be bouncing around like a kid.

"So now I believe that you can sing, but I can't believe you know that song, it's one of my favorite ballads!"

He shrugs, then releases me and moves away, sitting down with his back against a tree. "I babysit a lot, and that's from one of the more popular movies."

I look at him with surprise. "You babysit?"

Killian nods, then moves his legs apart and pats the ground between them. "Sit. Yeah, I do. I help out my family when I can."

I sit where he gestured and rest my back to his front. His arms reach around me and one snakes around my waist while the other takes my hand, and he laces our fingers together. "That's really nice of you. Big family?"

His chest rumbles as he laughs. "Oh yeah, there's a ton of us. You'll see tomorrow."

I turn slightly to look at him. "Tomorrow?"

Killian smiles, and he looks almost embarrassed. "Yeah, if you want to. We own a place out on the interstate and I'd like to take you there."

I grin at him. "I'd really like to go."

"Good," he says, and kisses my temple before settling back against the tree.

I'm glad my hands are trapped because my first instinct is to touch the place he just kissed. And as I think about it, I remember he kissed my knuckles on the bike. For such a rough looking guy, he's incredibly sweet. Turning slightly, I angle myself so I can still see the lake and the stars, but I lean against his chest and tuck my head under his chin. I free one hand and bring it up to rest on his chest again, and I listen to his heartbeat and his breathing as the night sounds become the music around us.

Time passes, I don't know how much, and I think I'm on the verge of falling asleep when Killian lets go of my hand and softly strokes my hair. I nestle further into him, and let out a tiny hum of contentment. He's definitely warmer than the average person – I don't feel the Fall night air at all. I shrug it off – I'm not gonna complain. My hand that I had laid on his chest is now wrapped around him, and one of my legs is tangled around his. _I just met this guy and we're sitting here holding each other like we do this every day. But this feels so normal. I can't tell him to let go of me any easier than I can let go of him._

His hand moves from my hair to my chin, and he lifts my face so I'm looking at him. "It's late, do you want to go back?" Killian's voice rumbles low and soft, and I feel it vibrate through his chest.

I pout. "Do we have to?"

He smiles and gently moves me off of him, then gets to his feet and holds out his hands so he can pull me up. When I get to my feet his arms wrap around me, and he presses me against him and kisses my forehead. "Yes, darling, I have to take you home."

Grinning, I reach up and lightly touch his cheek. "I like when you call me that."

Killian returns my expression and nods against my hand. "Good. I like it, too. Now hop on." And with that, he turns and crouches so I can climb onto his back.

* * *

The ride back on the bike isn't as difficult as the ride to the lake, and I find myself enjoying the chance to be wrapped around Killian again. He gets us back to my house quickly, and before I know it we're standing in front of my door. _Should I ask him in? Does he want to come in? Do I want him to come in? Shut up Darla, of course you do!_

"Do you want to come in?" I want to high five myself for keeping my voice steady, but my pride is dampened as Killian starts to shake his head.

"I can't stay."

I want to whine, and complain, and bug him 'til he gives in but I know better than that. Instead, I reach out to him. Killian takes my hand in his, and turns it over so my palm is up, then he brings my hand to his lips and kisses the palm. When he straightens, his molten amber eyes catch mine, and the emotion he's showing almost brings me to my knees. In a whisper, I ask him desperately, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

He smiles and drops my hand, only to tug gently on a lock of my hair. "Nothing could keep me away." His voice is husky, and I think I sense regret. _Why? Because he's leaving? Well dammit I invited him inside!_

After one last tug on my hair, Killian turns and walks briskly to his bike. I unlock my door and stand inside, watching as he secures the extra helmet on the back, and puts on his own. _I'm glad he wears a helmet. _He guns the engine and lifts his arm in farewell, and I lift my own. Neither of us waves, and I giggle. _If he knew why I don't wave he'd realize what a geek I really am._

Still smiling, I walk into my house and immediately head to the kitchen. I pour myself a healthy (my version of healthy) glass of wine, turn the fan on above the stove, and light a cigarette before jumping onto the counter and settling down.

_What the hell just happened today?_

It seems like days instead of hours ago that I was sitting across from Mr. Nice Guy choking down a crappy sandwich and trying not to grimace at crap conversation. I think about that for a moment as I take a drag, and then a sip.

_How come the lack of conversation bothered me with Tommy, but not with Killian? I mean, except for when I explained about my brother, we didn't talk much at all._ But I know the reason. When people are right for each other, they don't need to constantly be "on" – they don't need to perform. They can just be, and that's how it was with us tonight. Sitting with Killian beside the lake was thrilling, and soothing, and amazing, and indescribable.

I take another drag and sip, and lean back against the cabinets. _Why wouldn't he stay? Why do I want him to stay so badly?_ Again though, I know why. I came to terms a while ago with the fact that I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't go back home. I worked so hard to establish a life here that going back would be admitting defeat and giving it all up, and I just can't do that. But I don't like being in this house all by myself.

_I feel safe with him. A stranger._

A six-foot-plus, dark, handsome-with-an-asshole-smirk stranger.

Folding my legs Indian style beneath me, I drag on my cigarette again. _So tomorrow we're going to a place his family owns. Will they like me? _It hits me then that with his tanned skin, pitch black hair, and sharp cheekbones he's definitely from the reservation, and the realization does nothing for my nerves. Town talk is that the Quileutes keep completely to themselves, rarely letting outsiders into their circle. _What are they gonna think of the pale face coming around?_

Shaking my head, I stub out the cigarette and drain my glass, then glance at the clock. _Ten already? I'm friggin' exhausted! I mean I guess it was a pretty emotional day._

I make my way to my front door and open it, peeking outside one last time before I go upstairs to pass out.

'_Forever,' _I hear Killian's voice saying. I think back to the moment on the bike, when he promised to keep me safe. I had nuzzled into him, and I was surrounded by his earthy scent. Like untouched forest…but something else too. I don't know what it is…it was just strong, and solid. It calmed me instantly, and I remember thinking that I had finally found what I was looking for when I left home. For once, I didn't need a band aid – it was like the wound Cliff's accident left was actually being healed. I smile and lean against the door frame, looking down the dark road.

"Okay Killian. Let's test out your theory. I wanna see what forever looks like." Letting my declaration to the universe float in the air, I close my door and head upstairs, eager for tomorrow for the first time in weeks.

**Killian POV**

I lay as the wolf hidden in the tree line across from Darla's house. The idea of leaving her for the night after just finding her made me unable to move, and I had no choice but to stay close to her.

_Tara_, I call out to the mind link.

Alpha, comes her response.

_I won't be home until tomorrow. Can you check patrol lines? Keep an eye on Fleet._

_Gotcha cuz! Fleet's not bad, just young. I'll take care of him. _Her serious tone changes immediately, and I shake my head ruefully. Tara is Seth's eldest daughter, and though she displayed his childish innocence regularly, she's one of my most trusted wolves. My brother would have been my Beta, had he not left, and it hasn't felt right putting someone else in the position. Instead, I have about three wolves who rotate as Beta when I'm not around. _Actually, I wonder if – _

"Okay Killian."

At the sound of Darla's voice I stand immediately, staring at the door. I see her, silhouetted by the light coming from her living room, and I'm struck by her.

"Let's test out your theory. I wanna see what forever looks like."

Her words almost knock the wind out of me. _So she did hear me back on the bike. And she isn't afraid…she wants it, too._

My heart pounds fiercely in its desire to get to my imprint but I tamp it down and settle again on the forest floor as she shuts the door behind her.

_Tomorrow night is soon enough._

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Okay, I'm really sorry for the month long hiatus =/ I kinda got lost putting Killian onto paper (or, well, Word doc) and then I got busy, and then I got lazy, and so yeah. ANYWAY. I hope you like chapter 3! It ended up being really long (for me, at least) and I hope you're all okay with that. If you think they're moving fast - blame the imprint concept, not me. Besides, the couples in my head don't generally beat around the bush. **

**As always, reviews and messages are very much loved! In fact, it was Phoenica's review that slapped my motivation back into action so THANK YOU TONS!**

**And one more thing: Parts of this chapter in Killian's POV were originally written in Darla's POV. If you'd like to read her version, send me a PM with your email and I'll send it to you!**

**Til next time!**

**P.S. I don't own Looking Through Your Eyes, and I borrowed it from Quest for Camelot. I'm a dork. There will be fluff. Enjoy it with me, or read something else 3**


End file.
